


Time and Space are Meaningless to Me(If I Am Following You)

by mssrj_335



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 AM delights, AU - Gods, Earth God Sam, Longing, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Planetary motion, Purple Prose, Sabriel - Freeform, Sun God Gabriel, adoration, celestial comfort, eh? I don't know, i don't even really know what this is, implied pining, long distance, space talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orbital motion is dictated by distance. The closer an object is pulled, the faster it must go. This is what falling in love feels like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space are Meaningless to Me(If I Am Following You)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this kind of drunk at 3 in the morning. I don't know what it is, I just know it spoke to me on a cellular level. So here it is. This is, by far, my most favorite piece, so I hope you enjoy. It's weird, I know.

Time and space drift by in a feverish haze, billions of years passing out of thought and meaning. They slip through the ether together, primordial and decadent, toward nothing and everything in a circular dance of cosmic motion. 

 

He could once have been Helios, the sun, clothed in golden garment and glory and grandeur. And a planetary follower, a dancer, forever drawn into orbit around him--a forgotten but unfaded god--captured him eons ago, cementing him in the building of his structure. 

 

Orbital motion is variable, and the follower dances in tidal pulls. The closer the golden god pulls him, the faster he falls in. His path winds inexorably closer, but never completely intersecting. He feels as though he is an infinitesimal speck against the foreground of infinity, but he shines so brightly that even the sun can see him--the Name of God--and captures the errant Ions of his adoration flung across the stars.

 

The sun becomes a messenger, a bringer of good tidings to dancing Terra Firma.  Through the yawning void, the herald settles and spreads warmth over the topography of his lover's skin, tracing him with a ghosting stroke of sunlight that can never really touch. But he tries. Oh, he tries.

 

In celestial courtship, the earthen dancer offers his praise in the motion of his orbit, in the aphelion and perihelion of an ellipse whirled through the ages. The sun calls him home, and the golden god sits upon resplendent sun-drenched shores in exhalation, adoring from afar.  

 

Would that the star desire darkness if it brought the dancer's orbital closer still! That an aubade be recited at the twilight of existence when collapse brings collision at last. That he may-- _at last--_ touch the dancer's rich earthen skin with his faded golden hues, he may sigh in contentment and expel their new beginnings into the void. 

 

Would that the pursuing planet be pulled in, and he would shine his brightest against that which should otherwise overwhelm him!  That the colors of his core be wound in tight against the sun and be exhaulted in the crescendo of their shared celestial ballet, he would at last breathe in relief. 

 

When time and space slip like sand over silk and the fabric move forward, they may at last touch. But now, the sun is still cold and distant before the Name--the World--and they dance ever onward, trapped in orbital motion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Samuel is a male given name of Hebrew origin meaning either "name of God" or "God has heard"


End file.
